War of the Philosopher-Kings
Background The closest Terra has come to world war was the conflict between Arendur and Ragnarok. Arendur had Caprakan on its side, and Ragnarok had Alba Coralis on its side. In addition, Atlantis, Guilddon, and the New World have warred with Arendur. The war ended before it could escalate further. Tolumvire, now ascended, is the only influential entity with a vested interest in a world war. His plan to guide the rise of Philosopher-Kings (called Project Republic by Angon of Nallval, former Grand Vizier of Aglazdere) serves this purpose. On the surface (and this was now Angon understood it), it was to create an alliance of enlightened nation-states. Tolumvire, however, has not given up on his Great Crusade, in which a sorcerer-king conquers the world and creates an arcane utopia. Bolgar of Ragnarok had steadfastly refused to carry out this goal, so Tolumvire has resorted to trying to mould individuals and nations in his image. Tolumvire knows from experience that one leader cannot fight the entire world. In his mind, however, the chaos of a world war could produce conditions where one power rose from a shattered earth and imposed its rule upon the defeated. To this end, he plans to urge the three living Philosopher-Kings - Silvius of the Final Empire, Rick of Aglazdere, and Eodauga of Nadezhda - to try and conquer the world. His hope is that at least two of them will try this, and pull the world into chaos. As a further unknown factor, it is possible that King Raine of Atlantis will be overthrown by a Philosopher-King, who will form their own side. As a former Philosopher-King himself, Tolumvire knows that Arendur has its own claim to rulership. At the same time, he knows that Arendur is unable to win, and that he himself, as a demon lord, cannot hope to rule on the Prime Material Plane. He will thus choose to maintain a side but not enter the combat. As the war continues, he will realize that there is only one war that matters, the Long War, waged against the Dark, by which he means extra dimensional entities that threaten Terra. He will eventually decide the join the fighting by reincarnating himself in mortal form. Overview Spark in a Powder Keg History will remember the first day of the war as sparking when Janissaries from Aglazdere engaged in an operation to free the Heir of Atlantis from Sunken City Prison. During the rescue, they fired upon and killed warriors from Atlantis, and even wounded their King, Raine. Raine declared war, and made his opening war by diverting the ocean into the Great River, flooding huge parts of Akkhe and destroying much of Al Basazar. The Padishah, not one for half-measures, one-upped him by dropping seismic bombs into the ocean, triggering a chain of earthquakes and warping ocean currents. Many lives were lost in Atlantis, and the resulting tsunamis and earthquakes killed many in the Isles and the shore of the Final Empire. Raine, knowing that Aglazdere controls the land and the skies, is operating on a strategy of; “if Aglazdere will not come to the ocean, we will bring the ocean to Aglazdere.” The Final Empire entered the war on the side of Atlantis, its ally. The Twin-Emperors began to direct the founding of a company of Bladesingers, and ordered their secret police chief to steal Flight Crystals from Aglazdere. Their intent was not to build sky ships, but instead to create a sea navy of battleships the like of which the world had never seen. Other than this, the Final Empire did not yet commit any ground troops. Forming Alliances In the next Holy Council, both Padishah Rick and Twin-Emperor Silvius made their case for their side and asked for allies. The Land of the Fey and Atlantis affirmed their support for the Final Empire, while Akkhe and Skycity Alliance affirmed their support for Aglazdere. No other powers offered explicit support. Queen Mercy of Guilddon presented a proposal for a mediated peace, which was supported by Ragnarok, Gandoral, and the Reich Nördlich. Other than the Reich, none of the northern and central countries showed any interest in peace, which was a disquieting sign. After the formal declarations of alliance, Gandoral threw in its support with the Final Empire, seeing no chance of peace. The representatives from the Isles confirmed their support as well, out of self-preservation. On Aglazdere’s side, both Caprakan and Amron expressed interest in an alliance. Away from the Council, another alliance was forming. At the request of Marshal Abi Eodauga of Nadezhda, the powers of the north gathered for a meeting in the capital of Guilddon, a supposedly neutral land. He invited Ymir of Jotunheim, Franz Forrawyn of the Reich Nördlich, and Clovis of Alba Coralis. He also secretly invited Warmaster Mudagog of Darguzze, but did not bring him in for the initial meeting. The Marshal suggesting forming their own alliance to carve out an empire in the southeast, immediately earning the support of Ymir. After extensive negotiations, Emperor Clovis also agreed to join the alliance. Queen Mercy, who was the hosting the mercy, and Franz Forrawyn both abstained. At this point, Abi Eodauga revealed Warmaster Mudagog, who pledged the support of Darguzze. Seeing himself alone and surrounded, Franz Forrawyn grudgingly acquiesced, forcing a ashen Queen Mercy to nod her assent as well. Attack on a Divided Land At the next Holy Council meeting, Abi Eodauga declared war on Aglazdere and the Final Empire, as well as their allies. He affirmed that no neutral power would be harmed. Welvog Tare from Rhomduil added his support to the Marshal’s Northern Alliance. The three remaining neutral powers, Arendur, Ragnarok, and Celymnaia were each presented a case by the warring sides. Prince Ramander delivered the reply for all three powers, expressing scorn for the three so-called Philosopher-Kings. He declared that Arendur not only intended not to pick a side, but would join the war as its own power. The declaration prompted derision from most in the room, which was quickly halted when King Bolgar and Emperor Lothaire Parvaiz pledged their support to Arendur. The three leaders had met themselves in Tolumvire’s realm, and confirmed their plan in advance. Ever-willing to stoke the fires of war, Tolumvire took his own turn to speak. He affirmed his support for the alliance between Arendur, Celymnaia, and Ragnarok, saying that as the philosopher-king of Arendur, he had the right to his own side. He added that he himself would remain apart from the war, leaving the mortal leaders of Arendur - Ramander, Curtin, Jotunheim, Forester, and others - to determine their own conduct. He went on to state that he was here to speak on behalf of Princess Cordelia of Aurum, who had been denied a chance to represent her own nation. He proclaimed that she was the philosopher-king of her own land, which her family had kept hidden from the outside world, but that she would now emerge onto the world stage as her own power in the world. He added that Cordelia had told him to inform the council that she was dedicated to preserving peace, and deplored the war. Tolumvire added that the Arendurian side did not intend to ever fight the Kingdom of Aurum, and that they were joining the war to defeat the “instigators” - Rick and Silvius, and by extension, Abi Eodauga. At Tolumvire’s request, Bolgar of Ragnarok confirmed that if anyone attacked Aurum, he would come to their aid. A Chance for Peace Queen Mercy and Fuhrer Franz Forrawyn were reluctant members of the Northern Alliance. Queen Mercy abhorred the war, and wanted to work to a peace, while Franz Forrawyn hated Princess Cordelia, and was determined to stop the mage world war. The two leaders, already allies, and met to cement their union. The final agreement was a marriage pact, which would undercut the power of the Council of Guildmasters by making Franz Forrawyn the Kaiser of Guilddon. The Reich Nördlich would protect Guilddon, and in return, gain access to its navy and shipping routes. Franz Forrawyn made clear that though he wanted world peace, he would not refrain from attacking the heart of the Northern Alliance - Nadezhda. Queen Mercy feared the notion of a regional war, but did not see a better way out. Of her own accord, Queen Mercy intended to make a personal overture to the Final Empire. Her intended pact was as followed: Guilddon and the Reich Nördlich would attack the Northern Alliance on behalf of the Kingdom of Aurum. In return, King Raine of Atlantis would need to pledge not to attack Guilddon, and the Twin-Emperors would need to accept a peace settlement with Aglazdere, mediated by Queen Mercy herself. Her hope was that with a unified southeast and a fractured Northern Alliance, the war would come to an end. Rise of World's End In Alba Coralis, events were turned on their head when Arthur Coralis, the bastard son of Emperor Clovis Coralis, rose to take the throne. He broke the country's allegiance to Nadezhda, declaring their freedom. Emperor Arthur would go on to become the sixth Philosopher-King, but following his first Holy Council meeting, he would go on to resign in disgust. The throne would go to Prince Ramander of Oranor, who would use his illusions to disguise himself as the new ruler. Ramander would go on to put down a rebellion against his rule, consolidating power and emerging as a check to Nadezhda's growing influence. Renaming his country World's End, he would go on to create a vast army of undead to protect his northern border. At the next Holy Council meeting, the so-called Emperor Arthur would declare his commitment to peace in the north, and declare war on Nadezhda. Seeing their opportunity, Franz Forrawyn of the Reich Nördlich and Mercy of Guilddon switch sides to World's End, declaring war on Nadezhda as well. Alliances Northern Alliance (Nadezhda) Alba Coralis: Alba Coralis strongly dislikes Aglazdere, and has no faith in the survival of the Final Empire. While the Emperor is not fond of Nadezhda, he would rather pick his poison. Additionally, he wants to avoid turning his lands into a battleground, and wishes to shore up his northern border. Darguzze: The orcs of Darguzze have no desire to invade the wintry territory of the northern countries. If given resources, weapons, and free reign, they would be eager to migrate eastwards on behalf of Nadezhda. Jotunheim: Ymir, the King of Jotunheim, is a close ally of Marshal Eodauga of Nadezhda. His giants will serve closely with Nadezhda’s forces. Rhomduil: The Drow in Rhomduil have a greater affinity with the people of the north, and contempt for the other two powers. They will offer their help gladly. Remnants of Arendur (Arendur) Ragnarok: Ragnarok is not interested in war, and as long as Tolumvire makes no attempt to conquer the world, King Bolgar understands the importance of the Long War. King Bolgar is also in a position to maintain peace in a critical area; namely, the border of Aglazdere and the Final Empire, as well as the area through which Nadezhda’s forces will attack. Celymnaia: Emperor Lothaire Parvaiz is opposed to the idea of a Philosopher King, but recognizes the threat of beings from beyond the Prime Material, and would be willing to commit his strength to fight the Long War. He also appreciates that Tolumvire is currently not trying to impose his will upon the world. Pact of Three (World's End) Guilddon: Guilddon wants peace, and is surrounded by Nadezhda’s allies. However, once World’s End turns on Nadezhda, Queen Mercy will ally with them in a bid to take down Abi Eodauga and end the war before it consumes the war. Reich Nördlich: The Fuhrer allied with Abi Eodauga against the demigod of winter, but he despises him, and dreads the idea of a mage war. He is already allied with Guilddon, and once World’s End turns on Nadezhda, he is willing to accept such an alliance. He will attack Nadezhda in a bid to take down Abi Eodauga and resume the persecution of mages in the north. Central Powers (Aglazdere) Caprakan: Caprakan would support Aglazdere in the hope of benefitting from Aglazdere’s scientific resources. The Node Controllers have no particular reason to support Nadezhda, and distrust the Final Empire. In addition, they do not see what the Final Empire could possibly give them. In addition, as they are close to Atlantis, they see themselves as a possible target after the war is over. The Node Controllers want to benefit from the fact that if Atlantis diverted resources to attack them during the war, the Final Empire would be open to attack from Aglazdere. Akkhe: Akkhe has no interest in supporting any side, and is confident of its ability to defend itself against a weakened victor. Nonetheless, Akkhe is content to defend its neighbor due to shared mutual interests and a dislike of outsiders. Akkhe’s contingency plan is for Aglazdere to lose the war. In that circumstance, the Pharoah will offer safety and asylum to the leaders and citizens of Aglazdere, in return for the Philosopher’s Stone. The Pharaoh reasons that with the Stone, he and his people will be impregnable. Amron: Amron is in no position to provide military support to any side, but King Onesimos sees Aglazdere as nation closest to the dream of the Scholars, with regards to their understanding and imitation of god. In addition, they share a border, providing a practical advantage to their alliance. Skycity Alliance: Skycity Alliance has an affinity with Aglazdere due to Padishah Rick being a Gnome, and a shared interest in scientific advancement. The Gnomes see a chance to achieve dominance of the skies, as well as setting up an exchange of research. They hope that an eventual Aglazderian triumph will pay huge dividends. Ocean Powers (Final Empire) Atlantis: Atlantis supports the Final Empire due to preference and territorial proximity. It has no interest to try and invade the Final Empire’s mainland, and is interest in gaining maritime concessions in return for support. If Atlantis is not granted these concessions, it will remain neutral, as no other power has much to offer it. Isles: The Isles will take the side of the Final Empire, as they are stuck between the Final Empire and Atlantis. They will not be able to provide much to the fight. Land of the Fey: The Faerie King is interested in peace in his sphere of the world, and finds the Final Empire the least objectionable. In addition, they want no enmity from Atlantis. The Land of the Fey will provide little in the way of support, but will provide a buffer against Caprakan. Gandoral: Gandoral is too far removed from the conflict to see a benefit to taking a side, but due to proximity with the northern capital of the Final Empire, and to the Land of the Fey, it will ally themselves with the side it sees as least objectionable. Lost Nation (Aurum) Major Conflicts Flooding of the Great River: Atlantis diverts the ocean into the Great River, destroying much of Akkhe’s fertile land, flooding Al Basazar, and opening a water route into Aglazdere. Bombing of Atlantis: Aglazdere drops seismic bombs over the sea, killing vast amounts of marine life and many citizens of Atlantis. Aglazderean Ground Offensive: A force of Janissaries from Aglazdere (led by Commander Volkan) invades the Final Empire, and is met by the Final Empire’s regular army (led by General Fax Gallengrand). The Janissaries swiftly gain ground, pushing toward Thunderdome. Aglazderean Sky Offensive: A force of sky ships from Aglazdere (led by Padishah Rick), unable to fly into the Final Empire due to the storm wall, attack Darguzze with the intent to push further northwards. Rhomduil-Darguzze Counterattack: Troops from Rhomduil (led by Archon Welvog Tare) attack Aglazdere's northern border to divert attention from Darguzze. The Bouldercloaks of Amron (led by General Ayandra) and the Mouse Guard of Aglazdere (led by Grand Vizier Annakiya) move to defend the country. This leaves Aglazdere's main army split into a war on three fronts. Additional troops from Darguzze (led by Tyrant Skraz) pour in to follow, training Aglazdere's defenses and resources. Desert War: A naval force composed of the Final Empire’s ships, Atlantean warriors (led by Twin-Emperor Silvius, King Raine, and King Sarvesh), and ships from the Isles use the Great River to attempt an invasion of Aglazdere’s mainland. They find themselves assailed by the undead armies of Akkhe (led by High Priest Nefankha). Unused to the hostile terrain, the combined force finds itself mired in Akkhe. High Priest Nefankha is killed in the fighting. Siege of Veragrad: The Reich Nördlich and Guilddon openly declare their allegiance to World's End, and seal the marriage pact between Queen Mercy and Franz Forrawyn. Guilddon’s navy, the Hexenjägers, the Reich’s regular army, and the Army of World's End (led by Guildmaster Orval Royce, Fuhrer Franz Forrawyn, General Reise Forrawyn, and Duke Petros of Savaria) invade Nadezhda. After fierce fighting, the allied forces lay siege to the nation’s capital, Veragrad. Burning of Utgard: In response to the civil war amongst the Northern Alliance, troops from the northern part of the Final Empire (led by Twin-Emperor Brennan and General Warrizek) invade Jotunheim. King Ymir is prevented from coming to the aid of Nadezhda. Brennan destroys the capital of Utgard, kills Ymir, and takes many giants prisoner for magical experimentation. Jotunheim fractures, ceasing to exist as a unified country. Attack on Forester’s Town: Forces from Atlantis and Gandoral (led by Admiral Aric Vere and Prince Bariddin) attack Forester’s Town. Arendur rallies a hasty defense, forming the “Last Company of Arendurian Army”, composed of the nation’s last soldiers and heroes. They summon the demon lord Tolumvire, and are able to save Forester’s Town. Prince Bariddin is killed in the fighting. Fall of Nadezhda: The forces from the Reich Nördlich, World's End, and Guilddon press on. Franz Forrawyn kills Marshal Abi Eodauga, leaving a power vacuum in Nadezhda. The issue of what to do with Abi Eodauga's kill collar arises, with both Emperor Arthur wanting to destroy it, Emperor Brennan wanting to take it, and Franz Forrawyn wanting to use it to kill the mages. Sack of Ta-al Kayji: The forces of Atlantis manage to push through Akkhe’s defenses and arrive in mainland Aglazdere. They sack the city of Ta-al Kayji, but are forced to retreat when reinforcements from Akkhe and Amron assail the troops from the Final Empire and the Isles. Successor Sohrab Melech is killed in the fighting. Collapse of the Pact of Three: Determined to kill the mages of Nadezhda, Franz Forrawyn demands the kill collar. Soldiers at Queen Mercy's command secretly steal it and hurl it into the frozen sea. They frame World's End, but Franz Forrawyn ignores them, leading the Hexenjaegers into Nadezhda. In an outrage, World's End moves to defend the mages, forcing Guilddon to take the side of the Reich. The three powers of the Pact of Three go to war in the ruins of Nadezhda. Many mages from Nadezhda join the armies of World's End. Wild Hunt of Rhomduil: Lothaire Parvaiz releases a Wild Hunt onto Rhomduil, flooding their land with unnatural beasts. He specifically targets the city of Mydra Tura, forcing Welvog Tare to withdraw from Aglazdere and return to defend his homeland. Wild Hunt of Atlantis: Lothaire Parvaiz releases a Wild Hunt onto Atlantis, flooding the sea with druids-turned-sea monsters. King Raine decides that Forester’s Town is not worth his time, and leads his troops to the shores of Celymnaia to head off the invasion. Dragonflight of Aurum: A flight of cloud drakes from Aurum (led by Princess Cordelia) comes to the defense of the Final Empire, attacking Aglazdere's main army. With no sky ships to protect them, they are forced to retreat. Aglazdere's Two-Headed Serpent: Padishah Rick splits the Aglazdere Sky Fleet into two halves, sending one half to defend Aglazdere, while leading the other half further north, betting on an ambitious strategy to attack the Final Empire's northern capital. The southern arm of the fleet fights to repel the dragonflight, while the northern arm comes to the aid of World's End. To continue their journey, the northern arm takes the majority of the southern arm's fuel. Bombing of Guilddon: Aiming to make good on his promise to help World's End, and greedy for plunder, Padishah Rick leads the northern arm of the sky fleet on a bombing run of Guilddon. In doing so, he cripples the supply chain keeping Guilddon and the Reich Nördlich at war with World's End. Guilddon's navy retreats; as do the Hexenjaegers. Padishah Rick proposes an alliance with Emperor Arthur, in which they secure Nadezhda and press on to destroy the northern Final Empire. Arthur accepts. Sack of Al Mandera: In retaliation for the bombing of Guilddon, troops from Ragnarok (led by King Bolgar) attack Aglazdere, sacking the city of Al Mandera. This leaves Aglazdere unable to recruit more troops or refuel their sky ships. The southern arm of the sky fleet, having repelled the dragonfight, lands on the border with the Final Empire, its crews replenishing the regular army. Destruction of Karres: Having defeated the Wild Hunt, King Raine leads his troops to raid World's End, fighting off a force led by Duke Falkenrath of Karres. He drowns the isles of Karres beneath a great tidal surge, and retreats, having exacted his revenge. Mutiny of the Barbatos: As Padishah Rick prepares for his attack on the northern Final Empire, his crew, weary, far from home, and in a hostile frozen land, mutiny. Padishah Rick is left behind on Guilddon, while the fleet returns home to Aglazdere. With barely any fuel, they discover that Al Mandera has been destroyed. The sky ships are grounded on Aglazdere's northern border, never to fly again. Chancellor Finley MacClellan becomes the new Padishah of Aglazdere. Rick is found by survivors from the Guilddon bombing, and nearly killed. He is imprisoned by Queen Mercy, who intends to try him for war crimes. Wild Hunt of the Final Empire: Lothaire Parvaiz releases a Wild Hunt onto the Final Empire, flooding their land with unnatural beasts. With a replenished Aglazdere on their west and a horde of wildlife on the north, the southern Final Empire begins to buckle beneath the strain. Wizard's Revenge: Emperor Brennan, Emperor Arthur, and the survivors from Nadezhda make common cause to destroy the Reich Nördlich. They lay siege to the capital of Haupstadt, where the Hexenjagers make their stand. Guilddon, which has lost the bulk of its fleet, cannot come to their aid. Betrayal of Haupstadt: Midway through the siege, Emperor Brennan changes sides, turning against World's End, massacring countless among them before retreating as far as Nadezhda. He claims the remnants of Nadezhda for the Final Empire, forcing the troops from World's End to retreat. Neither they nor the Reich Nördlich are powerful enough to retaliate, and an alliance between them is impossible. Execution of Padishah Rick: Guilddon executes Padishah Rick for sky piracy and war crimes. Southeast Truce: With the execution of the former Padishah Rick and the destruction of their sky fleet, morale in Aglazdere crumbles, prompting Padishah Finley to seek a truce with Emperor Silvius of the southern Final Empire. In that moment, it appears as if the Final Empire is on its way to victory. Search for the Philosopher's Stone: The Final Empire begins its search for the Philosopher's Stone held by Grand Vizier Annakiya, who disappeared following Rick's execution. Emperor Silvius promises to continue Project Revival, but the stone is not forthcoming. Encirclement of World's End: Troops from Darguzze and Rhomduil (led by Tyrant Skraz and Archon Welvog Tare) attack World's End in revenge. Already weakened from the Betrayal of Haupstadt, World's End begins to crumble, falling piece by piece. Fall of Atlantis: Outcome The war is not yet over. Many kingdoms and ruined and want revenge; others have grown mighty indeed, and want conquest. Tolumvire of Arendur, the main instigator of the war, has disappeared. Silvius and Cordelia are the last living Philosopher-Kings, though the former has nearly lost his nation. Brennan and Reise Forrawyn form a marriage pact, giving Brennan control over Jotunheim, the Northern Final Empire, Guilddon, and the Reich Nördlich. He is crowned as Kaiser of Utgard. Aglazdere swiftly crumbles with the loss of Al Mandera, and its sky ship fleet is grounded. It is now referred to as the Aglazdere Wastes. Its survivors live in their own enclaves and city states. Akkhe becomes unable to sustain live without the fertile ground of the river, and turns into a crumbling desert populated by the undead. It is now referred to as the Akkhe Ruins. The area where the Southern Final Empire existed is now devoid of any meaningful population, with the only city left being Thunderdome. King Bolgar secures Thunderdome to make sure that no one misuses it, prompting Silvius to depart for parts unknown. Nadezhda has been claimed by Alba Coralis, incorporated as a seventh duchy. Clovis Coralis chooses Falkenrath of Karres as his successor, who rules as Emperor Falkenrath II Coralis. Order of Battle Northern Alliance Nadezhda: * Marshal Abi Eodauga (KIA) * General Dolom Tkerekin (KIA) Alba Coralis * Emperor Clovis Coralis * Duke Stephan of Livossa * Duke Petros of Savaria * Duke Falkenrath of Karres Darguzze * Warmaster Mudagog (KIA) * Tyrant Skraz * Godhand Arken Woemask (KIA) * King Nox (KIA) * High Chieftain Vask Jotunheim * King Ymir (KIA) Rhomduil * Archon Welvog Tare Remnants of Arendur Arendur * Lord Tolumvire * Lord Forester * Prince Ramander Celymnaia * Emperor Lothaire Parvaiz * The Master of the Wild Hunt (KIA) * The Torment Beast (KIA) * The Bleak Behemoth * The Blood-Eyed Swine (KIA) * The Burnt Bone Wolf Ragnarok * King Bolgar * High Priest Freimund * Dragonrider Osryn * Captain Faramond Pact of Three Aurum * Emperor Arthur * Duke Petros of Savaria Guilddon * Queen Mercy * Guildmaster Orval Royce Reich Nördlich * Fuhrer Franz Forrawyn (KIA) * General Reise Forrawyn Central Powers Aglazdere * Padishah Rick (KIA) * Grand Vizier Annakiya * Commander Volkan (KIA) Akkhe * Pharaoh Akhenaten * High Priestess Neferey * High Priest Nefankha (KIA) Amron * King Onesimos * The Scholar of Babel * Lord Caloc Adagani * General Anaydra Caprakan * Node Controller Yggdrasil Skycity Alliance * Mayor Arikas * Chief Engineer Valhik Ocean Powers Final Empire * Twin-Emperor Silvius * Twin-Emperor Brennan * Lord Vitreous * General Fax Gallengrand (KIA) * General Warrizek * Brigadier General San-Janis (KIA) * Colonel Luminar (KIA) Atlantis * King Raine * Captain Bowman Jax * Admiral Aric Vere Isles * King Lamprecht * King Sarvesh * King Tatanka * King Aronne Land of the Fey * The Faerie King Gandoral * High King Brandril * Prince Baraddin (KIA) Lost Nation Aurum * Queen Cordelia Category:Wars